This is this
by suzq1994
Summary: During Breaking dawn... Rachel black's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Um… this is… this… so, yeah. I don't own nothing except a pair of polka-dotted Pajama pants and this laptop… just… you know, Twilight isn't mine. If it was, I wouldn't live in the straight up hood.**

**Also, this is my first story on this website, so I will probably be posting a few times a week… maybe.**

Deafening Silence:

"Rachel Black?" I didn't recognize the voice that seemed almost as deep and husky as my brother, Jacob's. I had been walking along La Push Beach, acting like no one could see me in my bikini and cut off shorts, when I heard it.

"Who is you?" I joked, spinning around to face Paul. (Whom I hadn't seen since before I left for College.) "H...Hi." I stuttered, all joking gone as I looked into his eyes and heard my heart stutter to match my speech.

"Paul." He laughed after recovering from some nearly unbreakable stare that obviously affected us both the same.

"I- um..." I went on stupidly, feeling embarassed for doing so in front of a man that I had just fallen in love with. "I'm sorry."

"You? Sorry?" Paul asked before closing the distance between us in a stride and a half. "What for?" He now whispered, his warm breath turning butterflies in my stomach to a campfire that burned in a way that I felt my body aching to get closer to him.

"uh-" Was all I got out before we both gave in and pressed our bodies and our lips together as if we were meant to be like that. Our lips were still at first, but after a moment, they separated for just enough time for me to bite his lower lip, then lean back and look hi in the eye. "Hi."

"Hi." Paul laughed with me. "I'm in love." He stated.

I almost puked. "Since when?" I asked. "Paul, I have known you for long enough that I know that if you were in love with me, we would both know by now."

"Except that the legends are true." He replied. That stopped me.

I knew the legends and I knew what he meant and now that he mentioned it, I knew what he was talking about… imprinting. I narrowed my eyes and gagged on my words. I ran to the nearest tree and vomited before falling to the ground in shock.

Paul was kneeling next to me in an instant. "Rachel?" He asked, panic clear in his voice. Understandable, I thought, knowing what the whole 'imprinting' thing implied. Obviously Paul had imprinted on me.

"Who?" I asked. "Who all is… who?"

"Sam, Jared, Me, Embry, Jake, Quil, Collin, Brady…" He shrugged. "A lot of people… Seth and Leah Clearwater…"

"My own brother?" I asked, wide eyed before throwing up again.

"I'm sorry… he couldn't tell you." Paul apologized.

"I know!" I didn't really want to listen to him tell me about tribal laws when knew all of them. Jacob used to tell me scary stories about the tribes of protectors when he couldn't sleep… of course, I would have nightmares after that, but I guess I just put up with it for the sake of little Jakey. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Don't apologize… It's a lot to take in." He agreed.

"You can say that again." I said before looking up at the man I had I loved… My Paul. "Help me up?" I asked.

"Maybe that's not such a good idea…" Paul looked extremely wary.

"Child, please." I said before trying to stand up and failing.

Finally, Paul lifted me into his arms, effortlessly and began walking off the beach.

I sighed and felt so… so right in his arms, that the awkwardness dissolved on his burning hot skin.

"I feel stupid for not seeing this coming." I said plainly.

"Don't." Paul told me. "No one's conscious mind wants to except what there unconscious mind knows."

"I know, but… My own brother!"

Paul laughed… speaking of my own brother. Jake appeared in front of Paul, panic clear on his face.

"What happened?" He demanded of Paul, taking me into his own arms.

"I… um… you know… I imprinted… on… her." Paul blushed, still gazing at me like I was the only person in the world.

Jake didn't say anything. He just turned to his rabbit and strode to it quickly. He placed me in the passenger seat and ran at an inhuman speed to the driver's side.

"I'm fine." I assured him while we sped down the rain speckled roads of La Push.

"I know." Jacob smiled at me. "Paul wouldn't dare let anything happen to you."

"I know… the whole imprinting legends and stuff."

"Not just that. He doesn't want to get on my bad side… of course he doesn't mind a fight, but Sam would kill us both if I got into it with Paul again this week." Jake babbled, probably forgetting I was here.

"You fight?" I asked, my heart aching at the thought of two wolf brothers biting at each other-

"Well… you know…" He backtracked. "Paul is… Paul…"

"I… guess I should have foreseen that, but… I don't know." I shivered.

"Sorry." Jake apologized.

"Don't be." I said, feeling quite bossy.

"I wanted to tell you."

"Why?" I questioned, confused. "Who am I? Seriously, Jake, It isn't a big deal."

"I guess I knew that, but it was just that dad knew." He said, a hidden meaning in between the letters of his words.

"Wait… why?" As soon as I asked, I knew. "Wait! You are alpha."

Jake gave me a complicated look.

"You are alpha?" I asked. "Aren't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you both confident enough in you're relationship?" Alice Cullen questioned me while I pulled petals off a rose and tore them apart, thoughtfully. "Enough so, that you could spend that much time away from each other?"

It had been a year and a half since Paul imprinted on me. The Cullens had moved, of course, Jake went with them, and I was going to move to Canada, where they now lived, but I didn't know if it was a good idea to leave paul hanging, so Alice and Jasper came for a visit to discuss stuff.

"Of course!" I said. "I am... but I don't know if Paul could handle it."

"How often do you plan to visit him?" Jasper asked, handing me another rose from the stack of hundreds they brought for the occasion. This is how we thought.

"Like... once a month...?"

"Yikes!" He shuddered. "I don't know anything about this 'imprint' stuff, but I could never spend that much time away from Alice."

"Okay... so twice a month?" I asked them.

"At least." Alice said.

"Hmm..." I sighed, thoughtful.

"Is it the sex?" Jazz challenged.

"No, we haven't had sex." I said, still thoughtful.

"But is it the sex for him?" He went on.

"I don't know… you're a guy, you would know." I sighed.

Jasper nodded. "It's probably the sex."

"Shut up, Jasper." Alice shoved him for the hungry look he shot at her. "Do you think he could last?"

"He's strong… but quite the emotional wreck when he doesn't get what he wants. He could last… but that doesn't mean he wants to." I explained.

Alice went on and on about her thoughts while we ruined the lives of roses by amputating their limbs one by one. Jasper seemed to be in his own little world. He was quiet for a long while, then he turned to me.

"Is it true that people can have three nipples?" He asked, randomly.

"Uh…" I laughed. "Yeah."

"For real?" Jasper seemed fascinated.

"You can have up to six." I told him.

Alice wasn't paying attention. "Is it just the imprinting thing you're worried about, because I don't think it's the size of it. Paul could totally deal with two weeks away at a time if it was just the imprinting mojo… what else is there?"

"Probably possessiveness." Jazz suggested.

"Maybe." Alice and I said at the same time.

"Either way," I went on. "He can deal with it, or come with me."

"Sam would be okay with that?" Alice asked.

"He was okay with Jake going…" I said, standing up from the porch step and walking inside to get my cell phone.

I returned and eyed Alice and Jasper while calling Paul.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea." Paul stalled, not wanting to tell Sam he was moving with me.

"You can do this, babe." I encouraged. "I love you."

"Love you, too." He said before stepping forward and speaking to Sam.

"Sam." Paul said, his voice tough.

Sam looked up from the television screen. "Paul. What is it?"

"We're going."

"Moving?"

"Yes."

"I know."

"You know?" Paul backtracked.

"You were thinking about it the other day while running patrol with Seth… He told me." Sam explained. He cussed because someone sniped his character on Call of Duty.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Don't be…" Emily said, entering the room and the conversation. "Everyone wants to settle down eventually."

Her black hair made her scars stick out in the dim lighting of their house. I blushed, though no one had seen me look at them. Fear shook me. If well-controlled Sam did that… what could moody Paul do. I immediately dismissed the thought.

"Be safe." Emily kissed my cheek and bid us farewell.

The car ride there was lonely because I was taking my car and Paul, his. I followed him, aching to be in the same car. My legs twitched anxiously, sometimes my toe teased the accelerator, sending my new car inches away from Paul's bumper. The clean hum and steady climb intimidated the other drivers, I assumed, for they kept a healthy distance. I blushed every time a car was next to mine, even though I knew it was my imagination, I still imagined that their eyes were on me.

I immediately felt that whole 'home sweet home' thing when we pulled up the Cullen's new garage, even more spacious than the last, if that was possible. I hugged Esme and Paul kissed her head before we headed inside to unpack our stuff in our room. I shuddered every time I thought of sharing a room… we hadn't even seen each other naked, so why should I be okay with sleeping in the same bed as Paul?

Edward smiled understandingly from across the room, reading my thoughts I assumed. I gave him a 'what are you gonna do?' look and sat down on the couch while I watched the guys argue over something.

That night, I sat on the beanbag in my room while Paul took a shower in the adjoining bathroom. I pulled at my white tee shirt, anxious when I heard the shower go off.

"Rachel, honey?" I heard after a few moments of silence.

"Yes?" I said the words in almost a whisper, knowing that his supersonic ears could hear me.

"Can you bring me my cell phone?" Paul's voice was now muffled by what I thought was a toothbrush.

I unplugged his phone from the charger and opened the bathroom door to find him in a towel, brushing his teeth, his body lightly shimmering with leftover steam.

"Thanks, hon." Paul said, washing his mouth out and checking his texts.

"Mhmm." I yawned.

He put his phone down and stared at me. I blushed, feeling self-conscious. He traced the blush with his burning hot fingertips.

"I love you." He reminded me.

"I love you." I said, my heart going off into a bout of hiccup-like hammering before making beats so loud they could be a helicopter's blades beating the air. My breathing matched, sounding labored and fast-paced.

"I love you." He repeated before connecting our lips and knotting his hands in my hair. I deepened the kiss and pressed my body to his, trying with all my might to get as close as possible. Paul finally took one of his hands out of my hair to place it on my back. It was only moments before he was putting his hands in my shirt and I was yanking his towel off.

Then, it was only a matter of time…


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about all the mushy love scene stuff, I just wanted Rachel and Paul's characters to have more than just chemistry between them. Though, there will be more sex to come, I promise I have a point to all the madness. Thanks, Suzique :)**

**I own nothing except a laptop and a recipe for the world's best Banana Cream Pie.**

"Rachel... Rachel... Rachel..." Someone in my dream was calling my name. It got louder and more defined with every repetition. "Rachel... Rachel... RACHEL!"

I jumped at the last one. It was loud and yanked me from my sleep. I sat up in bed, immediately, looking around for the screamer. No one was there. So I was dreaming. Huh... maybe I am going crazy.

I took in the room around me, stopping at Paul's perfect figure sleeping next to me on the bed. As soon as I saw him, I pulled the sheets up to cover my naked body, for I had remembered that I wasn't wearing clothes, just as he wasn't either. I carefully pulled the sheet around me and headed for the balcony.

As I closed the french style doors behind me, I heard Jasper laugh. I lazily glanced over there, turning around to face the wind that felt good on my hot skin. Jazz was on the balcony outside his room holding what appeared to be steel and braiding it just as pefectly and effortlessly as could be.

"What happened to your hair?" He managed, still laughing.

"I'm sorry, I just woke up next to a werewolf..." I sniffed the morning air, letting it freeze my room temperature lungs. "I think I have an excuse to look like a monster."

"Only half your face is red." He pointed out.

"Probably the side I slept on." I said obviously.

"Probably the side I slept on." Jasper mocked my voice, though, I was sure he could have mimicked it to perfection.

I tsked at him and went back inside the doors, headed for the shower.

After I took a cold shower to stiffen up my noodle-like spine, I dressed in a hurry, happy to get downstairs and eat something. The looks I got while walking through the livingroom were quite expectable. In a house full of super-sonic hearers, sex is a deed a little louder than the usual. That brought up a thought.

"Edward?" I whispered in the kitchen, quiet enough that only edward could hear.

"What?" He leaned his head down, playing along and exaggerating the deed to the extreme.

"If vampires don't sleep..." I looked up until he nodded me forward. "... were you all just sitting around listening to us have sex?"

He laughed. "No... We have a little more humility than that. Most of us went to find somewhere to play baseball... you two were alone... for the most part. We left before anything too crazy went down. All we got was making out and clothes ripping." Edward smiled at a remembered joke.

I scowled at him and couldn't help but punch his shoulder.

I immediately knew what had done. My hand made this nasty snapping noise andEdward tried desperately not to laugh as I jumped up and down.

"Ha... Ah..." I complained, more angry than hurt. "Son of a... you... wow... whore..."

Edward laughed. "Are you sure you're related to Jacob?"

"Shut up, your just lucky I don't tell him to beat you up."

"You're right... I am lucky you don't do that. Your brother could probably kick my ass... don't tell him I said that."

"Im sure it won't slip out."

Neither of us said anything until we were in Carlisle's study. I was sitting on His desk when Carlisle walked in and sat down on his rolly chair. Edward looked at books on the shelves.

"You were lying, right?" I asked Edward when Carlisle gently picked up my hand.

"About what?" Edward didn't look away from a book he was scanning.

"Being afraid of a fight..." I said, wincing as Carlisle pressed on my knuckle. "You would fight, Jake? Right?"

"No..." Edward looked up, finally. "I told you, I don't want my ass handed to me and your brother is perfectly capable of doing so."

I just shook my hand and whispered, "Vagina".

Edward coughed a fake laugh. "Nuh-uh... just because I don't want to die?"

"Uh... Yeah." I laughed. "Scared of a fight."

"Not just any fight..." He defended himself. "Jacob is huge."

"Ok…" I nodded sarcastically. "You right…. You right."

Carlisle laughed.

"This is _not_ funny, Carlisle." Edward tried not to laugh himself.

"Sure it's not…" Carlisle said, still pressing on my hand in other places than the break. "You right… that's funny."

Edward huffed and appeared to remember that this was a fake fight. We weren't _really_ angry with each other. If we were, I wouldn't be sitting on this desk, so chill.

"Yeah?" Edward asked, reading my mind, I assumed. "What would you be doing?" Edward finally sounded a tiny bit angry. "You're like knee-high to a squirrel. Yeah… that's right…" He attempted to get in my head. "You can't even fight your own battle."

"I don't need to!" I said, matter-of-factly. "I have a big brother."

"That and a dollar will get you a mcmuffin!"

Carlisle laughed.

"That and a dollar will get me whatever I want and a dollar to spare!"

"And what?" Edward mused. "Is Jacob going to walk around demanding you get your every whim and if you don't get it, he turns into a giant wolf? Not likely, Rachel."

"Even if He doesn't, Paul would." I said, losing interest.

Edward appeared to realize that and looked like he was losing his point fast. He arose and strode out of the room yelling, "This isn't over, Rachel Black! I will return with a stronger case and a felt board for emphasis!"

I laughed and turned my attention to Carlisle who was strapping a splint to my wrist.

"Only you…" Carlisle said quietly.

"I know." I smiled. And that closed the case.

**Alright, Make sure to tell me what you think and Review, Review, Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is Chapter 4, and I have decided that I will continue with this story. I'm not sure how long I will, but I wouldn't want to drop everyone off a cliff and stop before finishing... so I will continue until the story is done.**

**Please review and tell me whether its good or bad. I won't continue if it's all that bad. **

**I dont own anything except this laptop... I ate the banana Muffin I had in chapter 3 and I lost the banana cream pie recipe. **

The ring of the my cellphone made me jump, for I hadn't expected to hear it during the baseball game.

"Hi honey." I recognized Jacob, of course.

"Hey, is everything okay?" I asked, putting forth a little worry... as much worry as necessary as I was otherwise occupied with the Cullen's baseball game.

Edward was pitching and Renesmee was up to bat. She looked about 14 or 15 now and that was where she had stopped aging. Ness looked way too little for Edward to be throwing a baseball at the little girl at that speed.

"Yeah… well…" Jacob paused and my heart rate spiked. "Um… Can I talk to Carlisle?"

"I… you…" I stuttered and walked to the at bat circle to hand the phone to Carlisle.

"Hello?" Carlisle answered. There was a pause and I was upset that my human ears couldn't hear what Jake was saying. "Is she responsive?" I relaxed a little, but immediately felt bad for it because a life is a life, whether it was my Paul or someone else, I should worry. Still, I couldn't dismiss the peace.

"Who?" I asked when Carlisle hung up the phone and stepped forward to announce something to the other Cullens who had seen the worry on Carlisle's face, I assumed.

"Leah and Jared got into a fight and He hurt her pretty bad, but the problem is she should be healing… and she isn't. Her case is getting worse even though she should be healing at the pace of the other wolves."

"What was Jake doing in La Push?" I asked, a little more worried about Paul than I was Jake, though, I would never admit that.

"They just went to visit." Carlisle said, running inside the house at a human speed so that I could keep up with him… barely. "Paul didn't want you to feel obligated to go, so they didn't tell you."

"Um…" I said, not knowing what to say.

"Esme, dear, where is my gray shirt?" Carlisle said, a little irritated.

"Its in your study… remember…" Esme said in a way that made everyone know why Carlisle wasn't wearing his shirt in his study and why she would know that he wasn't wearing a shirt in the study.

"Aha… the study." Carlisle smiled.

"Carlisle…" Emmett said dramatically. "in the study… with his shirt off!"

There were a few laughs before Carlisle ran out the door with his bag. I shivered a little before laying down on the couch for a nap.

**Leah's POV:**

I opened my eyes and regretted it again. Jared was still apologizing. I tried to shrug my shoulders, but my neck wouldn't let me. I held in a whimper. Sam was petting my hair.

"Leah…" Jared continued. "Seriously… I can't tell you how sorry I am."

"Shhh…" I tried to sound firm, but it rather sounded awkward. I didn't want to hear the apologies any longer, so I decided to give in to my heavy eyelids.

"No, no…" I recognized Dr. Cullen's voice. "Don't let her go to sleep. Leah?"

"Whaa?" I said, trying to open my eyes and failing.

"Alright…" Carlisle sighed and I heard a zipper and things moving around, clanking against each other. There was a cold hand on my chin for a second, holding it in place, then I felt something stiff around my neck. "Leah? Open your eyes."

I put a lot of effort into opening them, but once they were open, it was all but effortless to keep them open. "Hi." I sighed, heavily.

"Hey." Carlisle said, relief clear in his voice. "Alright…" He put an annoying light in my eyes for a moment. "What hurts?"

"My arm… and I'm freezing… and my head hurts too… a lot."

"Got it, arm, freezing, head, not necessarily in that order." He craned his neck to see my arm from the opposite side of my body. He shuddered a little. "Your arm is broken. I need to set it." He went on, putting one knee on either side of my waist, straddling, while taking my arm in his frigid hands.

"Gosh, Carlisle!" I muttered. "You're a jerk!"

"I know," Carlisle said, apologies all over his tone. He did something that made my arm make a horrible snapping sound and sent pain that was worse than the sound shooting from my fingertips, to my shoulder blade. I shrieked and felt tears pour from my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Shut up!" I said, unable to writhe in pain because of the neck brace, vampire on top of me, and inhumanly strong hands on my shoulders.

"Shutting." He said.

I squeezed my eyes together and grit my teeth tightly together until my mind drifted away.

When I awoke, I was reminded of my strong hatred for the Cullen family. I remembered a time from when Sam and I were together that I skinned my knee and Carlisle offered to help, but I declined, unsure –at the time- why I didn't like him. Now I had a reason to… and I couldn't.

I said few words, listening to Sam, Edward and Carlisle explain their theories at why I no longer healed fast. I only thought of many things, 'in a different world' some might say. I just ignored the previous hatred that had burned so strong before. I just knew one thing, I couldn't Hate Carlisle Cullen anymore… I owed him my life.

**Alright… sorry about the shortness of the stories. Also, I may not post chapter 5 as soon as the others have come up because one of my relatives just came to visit, so if I'm not on… it's because we hittin up the town. Hot Dang Happy New Year!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, people who own computers! Even though I said, I wouldn't be posting chapter 5 for a little while, because my Aunt is here for New Years. I have decided that this story is at a point where I shouldn't leave it hanging, so I will write this chapter quickly... while Aunt Janice is sleeping. **

**Sorry about any misspellings or errors and sorry if this chapter is super short, like I said, Aunt Janice is taking a nap, so I don't have much time.**

**I don't own Twilight or anything... just some fuzzy socks and an out-of-control Facebook addiction. I also do not own Facebook.**

**Rachel's POV:**

I sat on the couch impatiently until Paul got home, then I decided I didn't want to be in the same room, so I stormed up the stairs to our room and sat on the balcony in sweats and slipper boots, waiting for nightfall.

Despite my human hearing, I heard the bedroom dor open after a couple hours, so I walked in to see what Paul was doing. He was sitting on the end of the bed, taking off what I called his 'work' boots. He didn't wear boots when planning on turning into an over-sized dog, so the boots meant that he had just been running errands, he was sparring with Emmett to pass time, or he was driving to where ever he had gone.

I stood up, leaning against the wall in a way that made me wonder why he hadn't turned around yet... until he did.

"Rach-" I interrupted him.

"Don't speak." I demanded.

"You don't know whats happening." He ignored my demand. "You have no clue why... if you did, you would understand."

"Then tell me..." I apporached him, putting my palms on his scorching cheeks. "Make me understand."

"I..." Paul fought with himself. "I can't."

"You can't, my ass!"

"Rachel! I wish I could tell you, I do." He pleaded.

"Then tell me!" I swallowed a sob. That stopped him. He wrapped one arm around my waist and put one hand on the back of my neck.

"I love you." Paul's voice was 100% sincere. I couldn't hold in the second sob.

"I..." Tears burned my cheeks as they fell, without permission. "I love you."

He kissed my jaw and seemed to be restraining himself. Finally, his gaze dropped and he spoke. "We were talking to Sam about why he should let the Clearwaters move."

My jaw dropped. "They don't have enough wolves to protect La Push without Seth and Leah."

"Yes, they do." Paul nodded his head, eyes wide. "Quite a few others have phased. Without the Clearwaters, they have 12."

My eyes were wide and my mouth closed as I understood. Though I wouldn't admit it, he was right. It had been nothing to worry about and I was over-reacting.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. Seth and Leah wanted it to be a surprise." He went on.

Now I felt stupid. I dropped my gaze to the floor and took a deep breath.

"It's okay." Paul said, his voice smooth. "I know... I should have told you. You have every right to be upset."

"I'm not."

"You should be."

"I'm not."

There was a silence. "That's because you're amazing."

"Aw..." I blushed. "Shucks." I joked and Paul finally connected our lips to silence the fake fight that didn't really happen.

I was glad we were done arguing because it seemed that it was much harder to be mad at him than to make out while Paul got frisky. I laughed and remembered the vampires in the house as soon as he put me on the bed.

"Shhhh." I said, putting my index finger to my lips.

Paul liked the challenge. I grabbed his shirt to pull his lips to mine, but he grabbed my wrists and began sucking on my neck.

'Men!' I thought, suppressing a moan.

When Paul released my wrists, He started pulling off my clothes. I laughed out loud at his excitement that was a little stronger than a kid on Christmas.

I pet Paul's hair until he fell asleep and heard loud noises like things hitting the ground outside, so I got dressed and walked onto the balcony. Emmett was building something, I thought. He had a pine tree a couple times the size of him that he was sanding carefully with his right arm. Rose was watching him with what seemed to be impatience. I guessed he was building something for her.

'figures.' I thought. Vampires could probably manage anything they wanted.

Nearby, Leah and Seth sat with smaller branches and carved things into them with their index fingers. I laughed at the irony of it all.

Near them, Alice and Jasper were swing dancing to imaginary music. He swung Alice effortlessly around his body with great elegance. I envied her smooth movements.

It already was such a happy picture, I almost didn't want to look away to find the picture hadn't ended. Carlisle was laying on his back with Esme halfway on top of him and they silently exchanged saliva. It was almost romantic, the way they just lounged there, lazily and no one around them minded their tonsil hockey.

I wondered where Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Jake were until I realized it was almost 3 am. Jake and Nessie would be sleeping and Edward and Bella were probably in their room, listening to Jake snore and Renesmee breath lightly.

Their reason? You ask.

Oh… call this house the virginity protection program, they want to make sure Jake and Nessie weren't getting it on.

**Alright… sorry about all the mushy love stuff this chapter was coated with, unless you liked it, in which case, you should review and let me know. If you didn't like it… well, review and let me know. And if your indifferent, review and let me know, then get some medicine for bipolar disorder.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, I'm kind of bored, so I might start a new story on... I don't know... on something other than Twilight. Check my profile to see when I post it. **

**As always, It isn't mine... none of it... or most of it isn't mine. I don't own Twilight.**

**I havn't experienced any writer's block, but I would love to hear your ideas and stuff. If you think of anything... anything at all, let me know and I will add what I like. **

**Also, I have been thinking about adding another character's POV... tell me if I should.**

**So... without any further chit chat... Chapter 6!**

**Rachel's POV:**

My feet pounded against the treadmill beneath them. I breathed heavily and checked the time on my cell phone. Almost as if Alice was rubbing off on me, it rang.

"Hello?" I answered, not bothering to stop running.

"Um?" I tried not to laugh at Jared's tone. "Are you dying?"

"No... Running..." I managed.

"Aha." He muttered.

"What do you want... Jared?" I continued running as my aggravation grew.

"Just wanted to know if the Cullens, 'Ew', would come play baseball with us." He went on. I rolled my eyes at his mid-sentence disgust.

"I'll ask-" As soon as I tried to get off the treadmill, I heard the basement door open.

"Yes." Carlisle stepped silently in and answered Jared's question.

Jared heard him. "Yay!" He sounded as if he was jumping up and down like a little girl. I don't doubt he was. "Okay, meet us at the usual."

"We'll be there." Carlisle said. I hung up and he laughed at my lame escape from the death machine we call, 'treadmill' and others call, 'working out'.

I tsked in his direction before turning off the killer.

"It's so you." Carlisle stated.

"Well, yeah…" I said, blushing.

Paul and I went out to eat with Jake and Nessie, that night. It was always so fun to have little competitions while out in society. It was Girls vs. boys and we would see who could get asked out the most times. (even though it was quite obvious that we were on a double date, a lot of people disregard that for the sake of looking fearless)

Tonight was the best over all we had ever had.

"Hi." I replied to the first guy to approach me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere quiet and we could get to know each other a little…?" The athletically-built boy asked. He was blonde with a tan that suggested he wasn't from around here.

"One." I turned to Paul. We left all the turning down for the partner. (for example, Renesmee turns down everyone who asks Jacob out, vise-versa)

"Actually, she has a terminal disease and its contagious." Paul explained to the boy who refused to look away from me, making me feel a little self-conscious. "She'll be gone by tomorrow."

The boy suppressed a gasp, probably assuming you could catch the fake disease through the air. I held in my laughter. The boy ran out the restaurant doors and wasn't to be seen again.

"He was actually better looking than usual." I commented to Nessie. Paul cringed.

"Please!" She laughed. "He wasn't just a little good looking… that boy was fine!" Nessie looked in his direction like she was about to go after him as a hungry stalker. She probably would have if Jake wasn't sitting in her lap. (That would be so weird for any regular couple… but not for the half- vampire girl and wolf boy.)

Jacob coughed a little.

"He was fine honey… you're… just …" Renesmee fought for words. "orgasmic-ly… delicious." She settled for those words.

Jake looked content. He went back to playing with her bronze curls that fell, perfectly-shaped to her waist. She got frustrated with her hair after a moment and threw it up in a messy knot while my brother objected playfully.

"Uhhh… back to the game, guys?" Paul said as a girl approached the table. A brunette with a skirt on that was so short, I was surprised her ass wasn't showing… or was it?

"Hey, Sexy." She said in a low voice that sounded like it could turn into a moan any second. "You wanna have some fun?"

"H-h-h-h-h" was all Jake got out before Renesmee did the honors.

"Sure, we could find a bathroom, or we could get it on right here if you don't mind?" Nessie replied. The girl ignored Ness for a moment, then Renesmee went on. "Oh him? He likes it in the butt." She said plainly before turning back to our table. As if it was planned, our food arrived just then.

Jake and Paul began stuffing their faces like… well… just like wolves and Renesmee slid Jake off her lap as if she was putting a baby to sleep. The hooker looked at all of us, then walked away.

"Why didn't you turn her away immediately?" I asked Jacob.

He looked a little embarrassed. "Well, I just… I wouldn't have screwed her, but… Come on, I just mean, like…"

"Spit it out!" Nessie demanded.

"You just can't expect me not to think about it." He said.

Believe it or not, Jake was right. No one here could criticize him for getting turned on to anything with two legs and a vagina… he and Nessie weren't allowed… to… you know. My poor brother was just looking for some sex and Edward wasn't one to let him have it with his daughter. I wondered if my brother was damned to be a virgin for the rest of his days. Poor Jacob.

Then, as if all four of us thought of it at the same time, we yelled, "I thought of it first!" In harmony.

Everyone at the restaurant were confused because of our speedy escape. I had thrown a hundred on the table and hightailed out of there, on our way to a quiet place. Paul drove to the nearest hotel and I ran in to get two rooms.

"I need two rooms for tonight, doesn't matter where, just two." I said, interrupting whatever the guy was saying.

"We only have one available for tonight." He broke the news to me.

I considered it, knowing that this was the only hotel within 10 miles and the sooner we got to it, the longer we had at it. "Two beds?" I cringed.

"Uh… yeah." He said as if he knew what I was considering.

I shuddered. "I'll take it."

"Don't forget to put the 'do not disturb' sign out." The receptionist said after the transaction was complete.

I ran to the parking lot as if it was life or death.

"We aren't really?" Paul said. Jake and Nessie were dancing to the elevator music that played in Jacob's head.

I shrugged. "If you don't want to," I said before he interrupted.

"Just keep your ass under the sheet." Was all that was said before we hurried to our rooms to test two mattresses that were in the same room. 'cringe'

**Alright… so now we're getting to the rated M stuff, as you can see. Review, review, review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Her we are... Chapter 7. I'm unsure of what to do next, so please tell me if you have ideas. I have decided to do someone elses POV as it turns out, so review, review, review!**

**I don't own Twilight or any other stuff... I pretty much have nothing... I am Pathetic.**

**Esme's POV:**

"Esme, Love?" Carlisle tried to get my straying attention.

"I'm sorry, I'm not paying attention. What?" I asked him from the kitchen table.

I was busy making a wreath just for fun. My dear husband had apparently asked me something and I wasn't listening.

"Dear," His voice was saturated with worry. "You have seemed quite out of sorts the past few days. Are you all right?"

"My Carlisle," I stood up and caressed his cheek to comfort him. "I am just fine."

"You look slightly better than fine." He agreed with me.

"To say such a thing with you looking as dashing as you do," I commented, fixing his already perfect hair. "it's... just criminal."

"Oh... is it?" He appraised me, wide eyed for the last remark.

"But dont worry,"

"Why shouldn't I? I'm a criminal."

"I like the bad boy type." I whispered.

"Aha..." Carlisle laughed, a triumphant laugh. "And why havent I heard of this before, huh? If it is fat that you are a fan of the law-breakers, than shouldn't I know by now, that I may hurry to the scene of the crime?"

I would have blushed at his accent coming through. "You are..."

"Unreasonable?" Carlisle guessed.

"Thats not it." I told him. "You're just the most perfect thing I have ever seen, then you speak and everything else that I've ever heard goes to waste, for the next thing you say is better than the last. And I hug you and your flawless body flips my world onto its head. And I smell you and My lungs leap for joy. And"

Carlisle silenced my explainations with a kiss.

"And the taste," I started again, once we stopped kissing. He laughed and kissed my collarbone. "Its like... there's no words I can think of, for my vocabulary lacks what your tongues has."

I was surprised that he hadn't said anything about going to work yet.

He read my mind, or so to speak and answered my thoughts. "I wonder if I should go to work today..."

"Oh my, dear, You mustn't let me keep you from what you love... saving lives. Go, go. I will be here when you return." I promised, pushing him out the door.

"You are what I love, Esme." Carlisle's promise made my knees weak and my choice for him to go to work flimsy, but I built up enough courage to put him in his car and buckle the seatbelt beside his waist.

"Be safe." I whispered in the car window.

"Yes, mother." He said, pulling out.

"I love you far more than I love anything or anyone else I've ever known, Carlisle Cullen." I yelled to the car that pulled away, though I knew he could hear me. "Don't forget it! I love you!"

I found enough energy to walk into the house and sit gently on the couch next to Emmett who was watching football.

"What's wrong?" Emmett demanded. "Who hurt you, I'll kill 'em!" He promised.

"No… dear." I shook my head at his violent idea. My heart almost beat when I thought of my dear baby Emmett fighting another. "I am alright. I just miss-"

"He just left," Emmett's rock hard arm hung around my shoulder.

"I know," I said, still a little upset.

"Jazz?" Emmett called.

Jasper was on the other side of me in an instant. I felt the atmosphere get calm and comforting. "Tell Dr. Jazz what's wrong."

"My babies," I ran a hand through each of my son's hair with the exception of Edward, for he wasn't in the room.

"It's gonna be alright, Esme." Jasper promised.

I smiled and kissed his scarred cheek. "Of course, it is."

"Esme?" I heard Jacob ask.

"Yes, dear?" I craned my neck to watch him tromp down the winding stairs. He didn't answer. He just looked at Emmett with a look that asked, 'Who are we killing today?'.

Emmett shook his head and Jasper looked away at the television; obviously he had given up hope of trying to decode Jake and Em's silent conversation. Jake's head turned slightly to the side as if to tempt the one he stared at… though I immediately considered the chances of my assessment being incorrect.

Emmett shrugged his shoulders and Jacob relaxed, his stiff shoulders hung down in relief and his taut jaw was now a content smile.

"What is it, dear?" I asked of Emmett.

"Jacob just wanted to make sure no one is bothering you…" Emmett laughed boisterously. "…but seeing as the one who is bothering you is your husband, Jake decided it wasn't his business."

"Esme?" Jake said after a moment of peaceful silence. I turned my head to acknowledge that he spoke, so he continued. "Why don't you just go meet Carlisle for lunch?"

He didn't have time to finish before I was upstairs changing. I quickly put on a strapless blue dress that flowed gracefully to the knee rather than my usual attire. I was careful to ignore the mirrors in the corners of the closet, in fear of seeing my reflection and losing my nerve.

After a moment of brushing my hair and freshening up a little, I sped down the stairs and out the door, Emmett's booming laughter echoed as I pulled out of the driveway and raced to the hospital ten times faster than any ambulance I'd ever seen. I thought aimlessly. 'as if there is something wrong with me and only Carlisle can fix it.' That's the plan. I would come into the hospital hurriedly asking for Dr. Cullen as if there was something wrong with me and only Carlisle could fix it.

'Maybe there is something wrong with me…' I considered mentally as I half-skipped into the emergency room.

"Where is Dr. Cullen?" I asked forgetting that I was wearing a short dress and though I didn't flash anybody, my skipping probably gave some people inappropriate thoughts and others a show and others jealousy for they must know I am running off to see someone as miraculously perfect as Carlisle.

I babbled in my head nervously.

"No worries, Honey," A tall young nurse with dark brown hair and a deep tan stood up and approached me. "I'll get you taken care of." He put a hand on the small of my back to lead me to triage, but he was far too weak to move me.

"Um… no, that's quite alright." I sighed, giving up on the whole 'something is wrong with me' charade. "I just need to see Carlisle Cullen."

"Oh!" The boy exclaimed. "Sure thing," He opened the door that they admit sick people through, then pointed down the hall, giving me directions to find Carlisle's office.

**Alright, Aunt Janice is gone and I am back. Although I still may not post as much as I did last week, I will try to keep you posted. Also, I have decided not to start another fanfic until this one is done. Thanks! Review! ))))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, people! Chapter 8! **

**I don't own anything… not Twilight or Publix or Chick-Fil-A or Smuggler's Cove Mini Golf… Nothing! I only use Twilight in this fanfic, but I just thought I'd tell you that I don't have a thriving business.**

**Ok… I told you it was coming… more sex! Although you might be able to skip this chapter, I wouldn't recommend it, since there is a surprise at the end-ish middle… enjoy!**

**Esme's POV:**

"Thank you, so much, Dear!" I said, then immediately felt guilty for leading him on if that's what I did. The look on his face said that's exactly what I did, so I hurried down the halls at a speed a little questionable for bystanders.

It was just a turn away from where the nurse had told me to find Carlisle and I smelled him, so I sped up a little more and busted into his office, forgetting to knock.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, rubbing my arm nervously after seeing a young lady in a dress suit handing Carlisle a file to sign. "I'm sorry!"

"That's quite alright." The young girl, probably 21 or 22 said kindly.

Carlisle signed the papers and then looked up as the girl walked out, almost as if he hadn't noticed me. He was at my side, shutting the door and observing my arms and hands in an instant.

"Have you been harmed, Esme?" He said, caringly.

"No, Dear." I placed my hands on his chest and he laughed a little hysterical. "I came to see you, because-" I didn't get to finish.

Carlisle locked his office door and knocked things off his desk to shove me playfully onto it. I sat up and laughed.

"Shhh..." He whispered. "Lay down."

I obeyed and I would have blushed at him for only the command, not to mention him hitching my knees up and pulling my dress over my head. I assumed he would take it completely off, but I was apparently wrong as the dress trapped me.

I could have easily ripped the dress, but seeing as it was the only thing I had to wear, I decided I would play along for Carlisle's fun.

I was blind for a few moments and could only feel his lips and hands tracing my body. His lips were soft against my neck and breasts, then my stomach, his tongue inside my belly button.

After a few moments, Carlisle threw the dress to the floor and smiled at me. He tried to go back to kissing me but I spun us around so that I was on top and undid his belt hastily, he rolled his eyes and relaxed when my hands slid inside his dress pants.

"I love you." I reminded him, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing his undershirt to the floor.

"I love you, too." Carlisle whispered, his voice deepened.

I ran my hands over his abdomen, always in love with his beautiful muscles. No wonder I came running in here so fast, interrupting my time with the children to come to my husband's place of work. I didn't want sex, I just wanted to rub his abs.

Carlisle took advantage of my thoughtful state and laid me on the desk so he could drop his clothes to the floor and remove my underwear with his teeth.

I was so surprised at myself that I would have laughed if there wasn't a vampire grinding up against me. My skin burned against Carlisles as I decided I would let him get his excitement since I got mine. Just to make mine more drastic, I was sure to rub my nails along those abs repeatedly.

Our time was interrupted by a beeping noise coming from Carlisle's clothes on the floor. I stared mindlessly at one of the oil paintings behind Carlisle's desk while he held in laughter and answered a phone.

"This is Dr. Cullen." He answered.

I was nosy enough to listen to the conversation with my 'extra-hearing' ability.

"Dr. Cullen, you're needed downstairs in the Emergency Room."

"Yes, I am under some heaping paperwork, can you send Jr. in there?"

"I could, but the young man insisted on you. It's his wife and he said," Carlisle motioned for me to get dressed while she spoke. "you treated a sports injury of his."

"Alright, thank you." He said, always the gentleman. Carlisle hung up the phone and put it in his pocket.

We had both dressed with the speed of only super-humans and were a turn away from the ER when he whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize." I commanded him. "It's nothing. We have all of eternity, Carlisle."

He smiled widely, but it faded as he walked into the loud room. There was a tan woman on the hospital bed curled up on her side. I recognized her as Sam Uley's wife, Emily. She cried almost silently and bit her lip, almost as if she didn't want to scare Sam, who was pacing until he saw us.

"Carlisle!" Sam boomed and leaped next to Carlisle as he washed his hands and put gloves on. "What's wrong with her?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to find out." Carlisle said, always the voice of reason as Sam and Emily and I all freaked out. "Emily?" Carlisle tried to persuade her out of curled up position. "Is in you stomach? What hurts?"

Emily groaned and nodded.

"Alright, you're going to be fine, Emily." Carlisle pet her hair once, his glove rubbing awkwardly in the black, tattered mess. He nodded me over.

I placed my hand in hers and breathed carefully trying with all I had not to panic.

Carlisle continued to try to unwrap her, to no avail. "Emily?" Carlisle pleaded, not even finishing for he knew that she knew what he wanted. I was aware that My husband could easily spread her out, but I was glad he was so filled with compassion as to not scare her. I'm sure Sam appreciated it too.

"Honey, you have to let Carlisle look at you." I murmured, my face inches from hers.

Emily finally gave in and unsteadily stretched her legs from the fetal position.

"Alright, good job." Carlisle said, comforting her. He pressed lightly on her stomach and looked at me like I knew what was wrong… I did.

As soon as I saw the medium sized bump on her torso and the way it didn't give way when Carlisle pressed on it, we both were sure of her state.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked Emily, unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them down a tiny bit.

"No." She answered.

"Yes." He challenged.

"Wait, what?" She laid back, not confused, but surprised.

"Is there anyway you could be pregnant?" He said, laughing a little, which lightened the mood quite a bit.

"Well, I guess there's always a way, Carlisle." Emily replied, smiling as if he should know. "I think you and I both know."

He laughed again, putting some sort of jelly on her bump and pressing an ultrasound wand on it. His eyes said it all… she was very pregnant.

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, Chapter 9 and all is well. Well, mostly. I have that this is possibly my last chapter. I am busy with school work and chores, so if you really want me to write more, review and I might think about it. I have considered starting a new story on something else. If you think I should, message me and I will think about that too.**

**Without further mumbo jumbo… oh wait, Twilight isn't mine… now… with out any further mumbo jumbo… Chapter 9**

**Renesmee's POV:**

My phone rung annoyingly and I sighed heavily. 'stupid technology'. Why must I have a cell phone? Just so my father can call me every minute of the day? I was surprised to see that it wasn't my father who was calling.

"Hi, Carlisle." I answered.

"Hi, honey." He greeted, always the kindest person in the world. "Are you at home?"

"No."

"Who is?"

"Uhhh…" I stuttered a little. "Everyone, I think… except Esme, but you probably know that."

"Yes, Dear, Esme is with me." Carlisle ignored my joke. "Alright, I will call your father."

"'Kay, Love you."

"And, I love you."

The line went dead and I put the phone back in my pocket. "I don't know, Lauren." I said, twirling to see the back of the dress I was trying on. "I just don't think the purple is for me."

Lauren was a friend I had met when we moved here. We were dress shopping. We didn't really have anywhere we were going that we had to wear a dress, but why not have fun?

"I think it looks fine, I just don't know about the blue." She appraised the dress as if I were a horse she was buying. I blushed.

"What about the blue?"

"Your dad?" She shuttered slightly. "He would kill you."

"It has spanks underneath." I offered, going back into the dressing room to put on the blue dress that I knew and she knew I wouldn't be allowed to wear, but I denied it for the fun.

"Ha!" Lauren said when she saw me in the forbidden dress. "Sure, call those spanks."

"What?" I tried to look like I didn't know what she was talking about. I lifted the bottom of the dress to look at the spankish things in the mirror.

"Ness, you ass isn't even in those things you call 'spanks'." She was so right. I pulled them over my butt cheeks and they shot right back up.

"Ugh!" I stomped my feet. "Curse my ginormous ass! Curse you so much!"

Lauren laughed and stepped back to appraise the teeny tiny dress again. "I mean, if you want to get it and try, you can, but I'm not gonna be in the room when you do."

I shrugged. Dad would never ever approve of it, but we could wait until he's hunting. "What if I wear flats…" I considered, slipping off the 3 inch heels that helped my shortness.

"Bingo!" Lauren said, observing me after the heels were off. She bent over to see up my dress. "Perfect."

"He can't deny me." I said.

Still, My father wouldn't even consider letting me out of the house like this, but if I went out with lauren, I could sleep over tonight, and wear it tomorrow… Dad wouldn't see me in it, and wouldn't catch me thinking about it until after the fact. Of course, I'd be so grounded, but wh cares as long as I get to go have some fun for a night.

"Ness?" Lauren pulled me from my thoughts. "Are you gonna take it off or wear it to lunch?" As soon as she said it, we both knew my decision.

"Alright, you put on the pink one on that hanger, there… and I'll wear this one."

Oh the satisfying fun of entering the restaurant and seeing the looks. Lauren and I strutted in, she was almost running to keep up with my long legs.

"2, please." I said to the hostess who was staring in envy.

"Uh…. Er… um…" She stared at my legs and my ass that was sooo showing. "Right this way, hooker."

I looked around, acting confused. "Oh me?" I asked, laughing with out humor. "I thought you were talking to your mom."

Lauren and I followed her and sat down, the booth seat cold on my thighs.

"What do you drink?" The hostess snapped.

"Blood." I answered honestly, though she would never know.

Lauren laughed. She was in on the secret… lauren knew about vampires and werewolves and me, for that matter.

"Diet or regular?" Lauren asked me.

"We don't carry… that." The hostess snapped another comment.

"Mmm… coke is fine." I faked a smile.

"Make that two." Lauren said. "Now run along, we'll need those beverages ASAP." She snapped her fingers.

"Nice," I said after she left. "What do you think the guys are doing right now?"

"Probably hitting each other, or talking about football and your ass and who's armpit stink the worst." Lauren suggested.

"Probably." I agreed. "I can see them now, mentioning the horrific Cowboys game and Jake punching Seth for bringing it up and Leah taking Jacob out… then Paul being so chill over it, and trying to settle everyone down… then they all probably ran home and Jasper calmed everyone down… then they did some sort of group hug thing."

Just as if I was serious, I knew with every atom of my being… they were definitely hugging in group form.


End file.
